


I'll sing the songs of our yesterdays

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chapter 538, Chapter Related, F/M, Gen, Lucy POV, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers for the final arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Lucy rewrites the Book of END and hopes to hell it works.





	I'll sing the songs of our yesterdays

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: superdomo360 asked: I hope you wouldn't mind if I requested the beginning of FT Chapter 538 from Lucy's POV.
> 
> I haven't written much lately so I feel a bit out of practice, but here it is.

 

The magic is something she's never encountered before, never seen and barely even heard of before, but she can't let that stop her.

Word by word, sentence by sentence, moment by moment, she concentrates and she rewrites, and makes sure she puts all of her memories, all of her feelings, into every small change she makes. Natsu has changed her life, bit by bit since the day they met, so she'll change his fate, bit by bit, even if it takes every drop of her magic, every ounce of her strength, to do it.

It's more difficult that she thought it would be, of course.

The book, Zeref's magic, his spells, are fighting her, pushing at her, screaming in her mind at every tear she makes in them, at every changed word. There are moments when she can barely move, when everything burns hotter than anything she's ever imagined, hotter than any flame, hotter than any sun, but still, she pushes forward.

Nothing is more important, in this moment, that this. Natsu would try just as hard for her, she knows, and he has, more than once, so she owes it to him (and to herself, too, because she wouldn't be able to bear it if this doesn't work) to give it her all now.

(It doesn't help that some words keep disappearing by themselves, and she gets sidetracked having to rewrite them. _Dammit Natsu_ , she thinks to herself, _stop trying to get killed_.)

(It _does_ help that Happy and Gray are here with her, helping her in their own way, because she doesn't know if she'd have been able to do this on her own.)

Eventually, after what feels like a few eternities, she’s finally done.

The moment she takes the pen off of the final dot, the book starts glowing, and she prays that it means that her changes are taking, that they’re going to stick. The letters (the words, Natsu’s whole life) start flowing back into the pages, and settle. Her hand, her entire arm burns, marks dark against the paleness of her skin, for all that Gray’s Ice helped until now, but still, she uses it to close the book once it’s finally stopped glowing.

Her breathing’s ragged, her lungs ache. Still, she manages to reassure Gray and Happy that it’s done. ‘All our memories of him were written,’ she manages, ‘Natsu’s… the Natsu we know…’

She barely hears Happy saying his best friend’s no demon before exhaustion and magic depletion and the desperate burn in her arm finally get to her and the world tilts from under her. She faintly hears Gray’s startled ‘Lucy!’ and feels hands grabbing her before she hits the ground, but there’s nothing after that for a few moments, before she startles awake, coughing.

The burn is gone. She turns to Gray, sweat dripping down her face, down the back of her neck. ‘Thank you, Gray.’ She smiles, relieved.

After a moment, Gray points to the book that’s been laying on the ground since she finished with it.

It’s glowing again, but differently, faintly gold, and slowly, it starts for fade from existence. (It reminds her a bit of when the journal of her future self disappeared from her hands, a long while back.)

‘The book is disappearing…’ Gray says. ‘Zeref was defeated.’ The smile on his face is content, if a little bittersweet.

Happy, on the other hand, frowns, and starts to shake. She can see some wheel turning in his head, can see where his thoughts are leading as tears start gathering at the corners of his eyes and she can do nothing but gather him in his arms, squeeze him tight. It’s the only comfort she can offer as they all watch the last traces of the book fade.

Silence descends over them for long minutes.

And then the sound of steps reach her ears. Familiar steps. Achingly familiar.

She lifts her head, and gazes to the side, down the road they’re on.

And she can breathe again.

Tears start flowing as unbridled joy fills her entire being.

Natsu is alive.

_Natsu is alive._

Natsu is alive, and in one piece, and _right here_ in front of them and _it worked._

Lucy would follow Happy and fly to Natsu’s side if only she could make her legs work.

(He tells them it’s all over, and that the First probably died, but he doesn’t let them feel sad, reminds them that they should still have pride in their guild like she’d have wanted, and somehow, that loss is a bit easier to bear.

The bright smile on his -very alive- face makes everything easier to bear.)   


End file.
